


A Different Class

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, G - White Cortina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Reality is what you make it.





	A Different Class

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Based (loosely) on a wacky idea that was mooted in [The Railway Arms](http://www.domeofstars.com/forum/). I couldn’t get Red Dwarf to work. The title is in reference to the Pulp album that gave us _Disco 2000_.

_Sir Ian Blair University, New Manchester, Mars, 2115._

 

 

"Good morning class, and welcome to the fourth lecture on “Advanced Policing Methods through the Ages”. Now, we spent some time in the Virtual Reality lounge last week and I think it would be a good idea to do the same thing this week as a compare and contrast exercise. So, if you would all come to the front in an orderly manner and take a slot, we can discuss it in seminar groups later.

 

 

"Mr. Tyler, I would suggest, after your debacle last week, that you stick to 2006.

 

 

"Class dismissed."


End file.
